Temptation By The Fireside
It was the first time ever that Nick had been Santa for Christmas. This year, the ZPD had given separate tasks for the two hero cops of the city. Nick was going to do the regular work as Santa, and Judy would do the charity part at the orphanages and the hospitals. There had been lot of work for the two during the Christmas Day, and it was almost midnight. Nick was returning home with Finnick, who had volunteered to be his elf. The round had been a huge success, and all the families had appreciated Nick´s job. "We did it! You were one great Santa, Nick!" the fennec patted Nick on the back. "Except I´m maybe a little too young and thin for the role. Still, all of the families were grateful for what they got, and that is what´s important", Nick kept on dragging the sack with him, which was now empty. The fox couldn´t wait to get home. Judy would be home soon, and the part he waited for the most would come. Spending the rest of Christmas with her. He had seen her last this morning, when he had given the rabbit her present. "We could do this again next year. Especially if we get as much cookies and milk as we got now", Finnick smacked his lips. "Maybe. But for now, I´m going home. See you soon again!" Nick was back at his doorstep. "See you soon too. Oh, and by the way, there´s an unopened surprise present there in your apartment, I´ve been told", Finnick smiled as he left. "Unopened surprise present?" Nick wondered. The fox opened the door to his apartment and came in home. Nothing looked different there. The Christmas tree, the decorations, the candles...they were all there. Except for a huge present situated next to the fireplace. "No cards, no information on who sent it. Wonder what´s in there?" Nick inspected the package. Before he could do anything, it opened by itself. Nick gasped as the present revealed Judy posing seductively inside. She wore a skimpy Santa´s helper outfit with a Santa hat on her head and a candy cane in her mouth. "Ho ho ho", she said in a flirtatious voice. Nick´s heart was pounding intensely and he blushed too. "H-hi Judy. You look wonderful tonight", the fox stuttered. "So do you, Santa Claus. Meet your very own little helper", Judy kept on going with the seductive voice. "This was Finnick´s idea, wasn´t it?" Nick smiled as she rose from the box and approached him. "No, it was mostly mine. A very special surprise for a very special someone", she fluttered her eyelashes at him. "I thought you didn´t want to be on the naughty list", Nick said. "I don´t need to be on the nice list anymore, Santa. I already got my present, and it was wonderful", Judy giggled. She had gotten a beautiful antique vase for Christmas from him this morning, which she absolutely adored. Nick sat down by the fireside, and Judy came on to his lap, still in her role. He also noticed a mistletoe above him that hadn´t been there before. It was certainly a part of this surprise too. Judy removed Nick´s fake beard and gently dragged him closer to her. "Would I be any naughtier than I am now if asked Santa for a little kiss?" she said. Nick´s blushing face turned into a sly smile. "Not at all", the fox said, as he let his "little helper" lean a bit closer so that the two could start kissing. His sudden surprise had soon turned to pleasure and bliss. The warmth of the fireside combined with the candle lights and Judy´s passionate kissing was like a dream to him. He could even taste bit of the candy flavor in her kiss, since she had been eating candy canes while waiting for him. Judy was even more excited by this. So much so that she thumped the ground with her paw a bit while making out with him. The passion in her heart was always flaming hot when Nick was doing that to her. It got even more intimate as the two began caressing each other. She removed his Santa coat, and he slid off her red and white bra. Soon, the two were like at Yax´s naturist club, with only the Santa hats on their head. Nick and Judy eventually calmed down as she laid down on his lap, still looking at him flirtatiously. "How did you enjoy my little surprise, sweetheart?" she asked, this time in her normal voice. "Wonderful, Carrots. Despite all that, you´ll still always be on my nice list", Nick laughed. "Merry Christmas", she nuzzled him. "And Merry Christmas to you too", he played with her tail a bit. Nick and Judy could resist many temptations, but some things were just irresistible to them. Showing the love and passion towards each other during the season of love was one of them. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Oneshots Category:Romantic fics Category:Christmas stories